1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tack strips for use in securing upholstery to the frame work of furniture.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
In the manufacture and repair of furniture, it is desirable to use a tack strip type fastening device to secure the margins of the upholstery material or fabric to the framework of the furniture. This is accomplished by providing a continuous flexible non-resilient metal strip with a longitudinally extending fold to provide two longitundinally extending angularly disposed flanges. The lower flange is perforated for attachment in a flat condition to the surface of the furniture framework. The upper flange has a series of sharp prongs protruding from its surface; the prongs being adapted to engage the upholstery fabric. With the upper flange flattened against the framework, the fabric is secured and the tack strip is concealed under the fabric.
An example of a tack strip of this type is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,008,173. The upper flange of this latter type of tack strip is designed with the prongs facing outwardly so that the upper flange is folded away from the lower flange when flattened against the framework. This requires the user to judge the required spacing for the strip to be offset from the margin of the framework against which the fabric must be matched so that the upper flange places the material along the edge of the framework.
A more desirable approach to the tack strip is illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,051,191 and 3,683,738 which have the prongs facing inwardly so that the fabric is sandwiched in between the strip flanges as the upper flange is folded over the lower flange. In these types of devices, the outer edge of the lower flange can be placed along the margin of the framework thus making it much easier for the user to match the fabric to the margin of the framework.
In the above mentioned devices however the lower flange does not have a plurality of equally spaced slots with solid flange portions adapted to support a staple (which is the current desirable manner of securing the flange to the framework).
Also, the lower flange of the prior art strips are lanced so that the strip can be placed along a sensuous contour which makes the entire strip too flexible to be easily placed along the straight edge of the back of a chair, for example. Additionally, it is desirable to angularly dispose the prongs toward the face of the lower flange to assure that the prongs grip the fabric and bend inwardly toward the upper flange face to securely attach the fabric along the surface of the upper flange.